


Wounds to be Licked

by thecrimsonmonarch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 15:59:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5592397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecrimsonmonarch/pseuds/thecrimsonmonarch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If only James and Lily could see them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wounds to be Licked

The sound of bed springs creaking, of skin slapping against skin-

_(muscles clenching, gasps escaping)_

_"Say my name."_

_(a red necktie with stripes of gold - sliding roughly past his lips, his nose - tightening around his eyes)_

He couldn't see, but he could feel.

_"Sirius."_

He could feel _everything._

 _(bare skin slick with sweat,_ _hot breath on the back of his neck, restless hands grasping his hip, his shoulder, his - heat, burning heat)_

 _"Say my_ name _."_

_(wrong, wrong, wrong-)_

_"Sirius!"_

_(-so goddamn wrong)_

One craved for love lost, the other for love he should have had, but all both really wanted - _needed_ \- was a bit of warmth and comfort.

_(done, depleted, finished, used)_

They might have found them in ways considered unorthodox, but:

Beggars can't be choosers, can they?


End file.
